Un chagrin d'amour bien vite oublié
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: [OS RWHG] Quand Hermione se fait plaquer, elle trouve en Ron un grand soutient. Reviews please !


**Un chagrin d'amour bien vite oublié.**

_**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont tous à J.K. Rowling. (Les prénoms de Mr et Mme Granger sont quand même de moi ! )_

_**Résumé : **Quand Hermione se fait plaquer, elle trouve en Ron un grand soutient._

_**Pairing : **Ron/hermione pour pas changer ! lol. _

_**Genre : **OS Romance._

_**Rating : **K+_

… … … …

Hermione était heureuse, mais soucieuse. La veille, Viktor lui avait demandée d'être sa petite-amie et elle avait accepté comme ça, sans réfléchir. Il est vrai qu'elle était désespérée d'attendre l'Homme de sa vie. Pour elle, c'était son meilleur ami Ron Weasley. Mais non, cet idiot faisait l'enfant et ne pensait pas à l'amour- enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait- mais au quidditch. Elle se sentait bête de croire qu'un jour elle aurait pu être sa petite-amie. Mais bon, maintenant, elle était avec Viktor et elle savait qu'il la rendrait heureuse. Même si elle n'aimait pas Viktor autant que Ron, elle l'aimait. Bon d'accord, elle aimait Viktor comme elle aime Harry. Comme un ami donc. Hermione regarda la bague que Viktor lui avait offerte et esquissa un sourire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la phrase qu'il lui avait dite quand il lui avait offert la bague :

_« Elle est en argent. Elle te noircira pas les doigts. »_

C'est là qu'elle l'avait embrassé. En fait, elle voulait l'embrasser sur la joue mais il avait tourné la tête au même moment. Pas de chance ! Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'une personne à qui elle tenait beaucoup avait assisté à la scène : Ron. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et surtout… Son cœur avait été brisé. Sa vie était fichue. Oui, fichue. Tout simplement parce qu'il espérait la passer avec Hermione, et qu'elle, allait la passer avec ce Vicky de pacotille. Depuis qu'il les avait vu s'embrasser, il avait décidé de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et d'être heureux pour Hermione. Tout se passa ainsi pendant une semaine, deux semaines, puis trois. Un soir, où Hermione étudiait tranquillement dans sa chambre, la sonnette retentit. Elle regarda par la fenêtre t vit que c'était Viktor. Sa mère la prévint et Hermione descendit en courant, non sans avoir vérifier son reflet dans le miroir.

« Bonjour toi. » lui avait-elle dit en souriant. Elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser devant sa mère, par respect.

« Bonjour Hermione. Euh, il faut qu'on parle.

-Oui, attends un instant. »

Elle se tourna vers sa mère, qui avait perdu son sourire quand elle avait entendu la phrase de Viktor.

« Je sors un peu maman. A tout l'heure.

-Chérie, je ne crois pas que tu devrais.

-Mais pourquoi maman ? J'ai fini mes devoirs et je n'ai pas cours demain.

-Je ne sais pas chérie.

-Allez maman ! S'il te plaît !

-Bon d'accord. Mais prends soin de toi chérie. »

Hermione fit un signe de tête à sa mère pour la rassurer mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si bizarre. Dès qu'Hermione eut fermé la porte, sa mère, Marie, se tourna vers son époux Edward et dit d'un voix faible :

« Oh mon Dieu ! Notre fille va avoir le cœur brisé !

-Quoi ? Qui ça ? Où ça ? Personne ne m'a rien dit !

-Il a dit « il faut qu'on parle » ! Ce sont les autre mots les plus cruels qui puissent exister ! Il n'en sort jamais rien de bon quand on vous dit ça ! »

De leur côté, Hermione et Viktor discutaient :

« Je sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais si t'as l'intention de fêter la Saint-Valentin…

-Euh…

-Je sais, tu vas dire que ça fait un peu ringard mais on vend toutes sortes de cartes et de cadeaux…

-Hermione… » l'interrompit-il. « Quelque chose est arrivé.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est pas grave ?

-J'en sais rien. C'est pas… C'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire.

-…

-Tu vois, il se trouve qu'il y a cette nouvelle poursuiveuse dans l'équipe et on se voit sans arrêt. Donc je suis pas sûr que ça soit le bon moment pour moi d'avoir une petite-amie…

-Oh… Parce que… Tu l'aimes aussi ?

-Oui. Mais je tiens encore à toi. »

Au fur et à mesure que Viktor parlait, les yeux de Hermione s'embrouillaient.

« Rha j'aurais pas du t'offrir la bague. » continua-t-il avec tristesse. « Mais garde la en souvenir si tu veux.

-Non… Non…

-C'est pour toi que je l'ai achetée !

-C'est pas grave, j'en veux pas… »

Elle retira la bague de son doigt et la déposa brusquement dans la main de Viktor. Il la mis dans sa poche et regarda longuement Hermione qui sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« On… On reste bons amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, c'en fut trop pour la pauvre Hermione. Elle partit en courant chez elle sans même un regard pour celui qui venait de lui briser le cœur.

« Hermione ! J'te demande pardon ! » l'appela-t-il mais elle était déjà rentrée chez elle.

Quand ils entendirent la porte claquer, les parents de Hermione se précipitèrent sur leur fille mais elle montait dans sa chambre en pleurant.

« Hermione ! » tenta sa mère.

« Et si j'allais lui parler ? » demanda son père.

« Il n'y a rien à dire… » conclut tristement Marie.

… … …

Le lendemain, Ron passa chez les Granger pour voir Hermione, mais ils lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'étai pas là et qu'ils ignoraient où elle était. Il réfléchit rapidement et…

« Mais bien sûr ! La bibliothèque universitaire ! »

Mr et Mme Granger regardèrent Ron partir en courant vers l'université sorcière où Hermione étudiait. Marie sourit et dit à son mari :

« C'est lui.

-Quoi ?

-C'est lui l'homme de la vie de notre fille Edward !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça chérie ?

-Regarde comme il s'inquiète pour Hermione ! Et puis, je le sens… C'est tout. Intuition féminine sans doute… »

Le couple Granger sourit puis rit. Quant à Ron, qui était arrivé à l'université tout essoufflé, parcourait les allées de la bibliothèque à la recherche de Hermione. Il la trouva, assise à une table en train de déchirer des lettres et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rosies.

« Il y a une pénurie de confettis ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Plus maintenant. » sourit-elle entre les larmes.

« Tu as faim Mione ?

-Euh non, pas tellement.

-Quand j'suis passé devant la boulangerie, je t'ai acheté ton gâteau préféré ! Tu le veux ?

-Oh, merci Ron. »

Elle le prit et le posa à côté de son tas de confettis. Ron ne lui demanda rien. Il la regarda longuement jusqu'à qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Viktor vient de me plaquer… » parvient-elle à dire, la voix étouffée de sanglots.

« C'est qu'un pauvre idiot.

-Non Ron c'est moi l'idiote ! tu vois, il a rencontré une autre fille sûrement plus amusante que moi, plus brillante que moi et bien plus jolie que moi j'parie !

-Non, j'crois pas…

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Aucune fille ne peut être plus intelligente et surtout pas plus jolie…

-Tu as oublié amusante…

-Ouais… Mais ça je me le réservais si tu veux tout savoir. » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rit puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui lui souriait :

« Je me sens si malheureuse…

-Oui je sais, mais tu vas t'en remettre. Alors que lui, quand il verra à quel point il a été bête, il le regrettera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

-T'es vraiment un ami formidable ! » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes, ce qui fit sourire Ron de fierté.

« Euh oui. Tu sais, …

-Quoi ?

-…

-Ben Ron, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, rien t'en fais pas ma puce.

-Ma puce ?

-Désolé. Mais te voir comme ça, ça me fait vraiment du mal tu sais…

-Je ne pleurerai plus pour lui, je te le promets Ron.

-Très bien. Tu viens, je t'offre un glace ! »

Ils se levèrent et Ron mit un bras autour des épaules de Hermione et elle cala sa tête dans le cou de son rouquin préféré. Avant de partir, Hermione balança son tas de lettres déchirées par terre, ce qui les fit rire. Ils marchèrent comme ça un petit moment et Hermione décida de s'expliquer un peu :

« Tu sais, je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je suis dans un état pareil ! C'est vrai, j'aimais Viktor mais seulement comme j'aime Harry ! Tu vois, comme un ami.

-Oh… Et comment… comment est-ce que tu m'aimes moi, Hermione ? Tu m'aimes de la même façon que tu aimes Harry ?

-Euh, pas vraiment…

-Alors comment ? »

Un silence se fit. Elle leva les yeux vers Ron et dit :

« Tu sais très bien de quelle façon je t'aime…

-Oui, je le sais, puisque c'est réciproque… »

Le visage encore rougi par les pleurs de Hermione s'illumina. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot car Ron avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu… Tu m'aimes ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Plus que tout Hermione. » lui affirma Ron.

A l'entente de ces paroles tendres, Hermione sauta au cou de Ron et l'embrassa à son tour. Les parents de Hermione, qui passèrent en voiture à ce moment (tiens, tiens quelle coïncidence ! ) se sourirent et Marie murmura :

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit… »

_**Voilà né fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de Lizzie McGuire (Gordo je t'aimeeeeee ! mdr) pour écrire ce tout petit OS ! Laissez moi une review s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui prennent du temps pour moi ! Voilà, la suite de « Drôle de Correspondance » est en cours d'écriture donc ne devrait pas tarder à venir ! Grosses bises à tous !**_

_**Mione des Maraudeurs**_

_**PS : Vive le beau Willy Sagnol ! Non, j'suis pas folle ! **_


End file.
